La Cenicienta
by ChristyM
Summary: UA... kagome es la cenicienta, fluffy el principe que odia que le digan fluffy, inuyasha el principe que lo quieren convertir en princesa, kikiou la hermanastra ciega, sango y miroku seguiran siendo sango y miroku enjoy!


Holaaaaaa :3 time sin saber de forma directa de las chicas de esta pág.! Permítanme presentarme! Me llamo christy y cambie de cuenta porque perdí la contraseña de mi cuenta anterioooor y después de años quiero terminar lo que empecé….

Quiero aclarar que la trama es de mi invención! Este fic ya estaba previamente escrito, pero será editado ya que no me convence la forma en como narraba en ese entonces, ahora lo reconozco abiertamente, ERA PESIMAAAAAA, como sea pasemos a lo importante. Los personajes no son mios la historia si, culpen a youtube por la inspiración de ese momento

* * *

><p>Kagome La Cenicienta<p>

Kagome y fluffy

Había una vez una niña llamada kagome, hija de un importante conde y una baronesa que la amaban con todo su corazón, sin embargo su madre murió cuando kagome nació dejando solos al padre y a la niña. Años después el padre de kagome conoció a una amable viuda y se casaron, sin embargo la cólera acabo con su vida dejando a la pequeña kagome al cuidado de su madrastra y conviviendo con sus hermanastras, hasta el día de hoy…

Pasos ligeros se escuchaban en la mansión del difundo conde, pasos que irrumpían el silencio del amanecer, una chica alta, delgada y de piel muy blanca con cabellos negros y lacios, mirada perdida tomo aire después de subir los interminables escalones de la torre de la mansión, respiro y contuvo el oxigeno mientras entraba sigilosamente a una habitación sumamente sencilla, con un tocador, un armario medio abierto con muchos vestidos asomándose por él, una silla simple y una cama de dosel en la cual se encontraba descansando otra chica de cabellos también negros pero las puntas terminaban en graciosos rizos, blanca pero un poco mas bronceada que la chica anterior, nariz respingada y facciones un poco mas aniñadas. La chica que estaba despierta tomo aire de nuevo y…

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE DESPIERTAAAAAAA TENGO HAMBREEEEEE- grito con voz chillona mientras que kagome del susto brinco y termino en el piso con las sabanas enredadas, le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su hermanastra kikiou, mientras que kikiou se carcajeaba con burla-torpe!- dándose la vuelta para salir se estrello de lleno contra la pared soltando un quejido

-quien es la torpe ahora kikiou?- dijo kagome mientras se levantaba y quitaba las sabanas de encima, kikiou salió de la habitación ignorándola olímpicamente…. Hasta que el sonido de algo rodando por las escaleras alerto a kagome sobre el accidente de su hermana –no sé porque sigue subiendo si después baja rodando… - murmuro mientras se asomaba a las escaleras con kikiou al final tirada sin ninguna delicadeza gritando un "estoy bien" sin embargo quedo tendida en el suelo desorientada por el golpe. Si definitivamente kikiou no viviría si no usaba los "estúpidos y feos lentes" según su hermanastra, moriría atropellada por un caballo. Dejo de pensar en kikiou para concentrarse en vestirse y hacer el desayuno, bueno el de kikiou y tsubaki, no se tendría que preocupar por el desayuno de sango ni de su madrastra kaede, si bien no tenia obligaciones domesticas, kaede sugirió que deberían aprender para que fueran buenas esposas y madres, sango y ella siguieron el consejo, tsubaki lo ignoro y kikiou no consiguió forma de cumplirlo

Flash back*

Primer intento

Kaede se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar sentada junto a kikiou la cual usaba unos enormes y gruesos lentes, le estaba explicando cómo se debía coser…

-kikiou ten cuidado con la…- kaede dejo de hablar para precipitarse de sobre kikiou tratando de quitarle la tijera ya que casi se corta un dedo

Segundo intento

Kikiou estaba concentrada cosiendo un vestido de su madre mientras kaede vigilaba las tijeras y tomaba el te…

-termine!- afirmo kikiou emocionada mientras le mostraba su trabajo a su madre. Kikiou cosió las mangas y la abertura por la cual salía la cabeza además del cierre haciendo imposible ponérselo

Tercer intento

Kaede le estaba explicando cómo se debía bordar

-ves kikiou, es muy fácil! Adelante hija inténtalo, ya te hice la forma, solo termina el pico del ave, hazlo pequeño, es un ruiseñor, es una ave delicada y frágil como tu…- kaede fue interrumpida por áyame

-señora kaede, le busca lord naraku-

-gracias áyame querida, kikiou regreso en un momento cariño- y se retiro dejando a kikiou con la labor. Después de que pasaron unos momentos regreso a inspeccionar el trabajo de kikiou

-muestra… kikiou porque una bota? Tienes los lentes por dios!-

-si pero madre casi no veo, tome la primera plantilla que vi, que forma tiene?-

-pues un ruiseñor con una bota como pico…. Me rindo!-

Fin flash back

Después lo intento sango

Flash back

Primer intento

-es simple kikiou, debes bañarla con un cepillo y agua- decía sango mientras le entregaba una cubeta y un cepillo para que bañara su propia yegua, regalo de cumpleaños número 17 de su tío paterno onigumo

-está bien lo entiendo, es fácil, yo lo hare, además yura es una yegua tranquila-

Sango le sonrió abiertamente a su hermana que le hablaba a una cerca confundiéndola, le dio unas palmaditas de aliento y se alejo con la promesa de que vendría en una hora

Una hora después-

-kikiou ya regre… que te paso!- kikiou estaba mojada y la yegua seca

-cuando buscaba agua siempre me caia y me mojaba- kikiou miro con odio una roca que supuso era el balde

Segundo intento

-Kikiou ya tienes todos los baldes necesarios, no tienes que buscar agua, solo bañala, ya regreso áyame me llama-

Minutos después-

Sango regreso y encontró a kikiou en un charco de lodo gritándole improperios a una escoba pensando que era yura su yegua por haberla pateado, al mismo tiempo yura relinchaba divertida detrás de su ama

Tercer intento

Sango le estaba enseñando a kikiou como barrer, mientras kikiou trataba de imitar sus movimientos con la escoba

-debes practicar, si quieres puedes hacerlo barriendo el sótano, está bien iluminado y lleno de polvo- kikiou asintió y ambas mujeres se dirigieron al sótano el cual tenía una película de polvo de por lo menos 2 centímetros- bueno no es necesario que lo limpies todo, solo para que te acostumbres a la escoba de acuerdo? Estaré adentro preparando el postre, regreso en un momento- kikiou nuevamente asintió a una vieja estatua que estaba cerca confundiéndola con sango, sango ignoro esto y se fue dejando a kikiou sola

10 minutos después

Sango pasó a supervisar a kikiou y descubrió que no se había movido del lugar, solo hacia movimientos extraños con la escoba al revés

-kikiou estas usando la escoba al revés-

Kikiou se sobresalto y asintió de forma delicada a las escaleras, acomodo la escoba y siguió haciendo lo mismo

15 minutos después

Sango regreso al sótano y vio en el piso polvoriento el camino de la escoba de kikiou, por toda la estancia, pero de forma irregular, sango sonrió pensando que estaba aprendiendo y se retiro de nuevo para vigilar el pastel que estaba haciendo para la cena

3 minutos después

Un estruendo alerto a todos los habitantes de la mansión y una nube de polvo salió del sótano en donde se encontraba kikiou, sango bajo rápidamente encontrando a su hermana tendida en el suelo inconsciente con un feo chichón en la frente

-KAGOME MANDA A KOUGA POR UN DOCTOR!-

Fin flash back

Kagome bajo por las escaleras pasando por un lado de una aturdida kikiou al mismo tiempo que se colocaba un delantal sobre su sencillo vestido azul celeste

En otro lugar y en el mismo momento

La figura imponente de un hombre sentado en la una mesa de jardín lujosa al aire libre bajo la sombra de una cúpula de madera forrada en trepadoras, en el centro de un jardín sacado de cuentos de hadas, a su lado se encontraban tres hombres más y una joven tomando el desayuno en un ambiente tranquilo y relajado

-fluffy… quiero nietos ya- comento el mayor de los varones vestido con ropas finas y portando una corona recia con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, el comentario hizo que la mujer y dos hombres más estallaran en risas

-padre, ya te dije que no me llames fluffy, no pienso casarme por el momento y más les vale que se callen si no quieren una muerte dolorosa- todavía no entendía como podía tener una familia así? Un hermano idiota, maleducado, salvaje, papanatas, imbécil, sin cerebro, un primo sensato pero pervertido que se aprovecha de su estatus para ser un inmoral y aprovecharse de las mujeres, algún día conocería a una mujer que le daría su merecido y el pagaría lo que fuera por verle la cara a su primo y un padre sin el mínimo sentido de la seriedad ni el respeto, seguro escupió a un ciego en otra vida, se prostituyo o vendió niños para este castigo

-lo que digas fluffy- y los tres hombres rieron con burla ante el comentario del hijo menor del rey

-inuyasha…- el mayor le mando una mirada gélida y pronuncio su nombre en un tono bajo y amenazante, el aludido hizo lo más inteligente que podía… correr

-mejor que digan aquí vivió cobarde y no murió valiente- inuyasha se dedico a emprender la graciosa y silenciosa huida, llevándose la silla y los sirvientes que estaban en su camino, los varones presentes rieron por la torpeza de inuyasha mientras sesshomaru se quedaba impasible

-inuyasha no tiene remedio- comento un joven alto fornido, de cabellos un poco largos recogidos en una pequeña coleta

-y tu eres un pervertido- le contesto el príncipe peli plateado de forma mordaz

-querido primo, tío debo retirarme… la corte espera que este perfecto ejemplar postre su real y perfecto trasero en la biblioteca a resolver sus problemas- expreso de forma dramática al momento de pararse para después emprender también la graciosa huida de forma más delicada y solemne… trotando mientras una pequeña nube de polvo se levantaba atrás de el, sabiendo que toga no dejaría el tema del heredero pasar, sesshomaru no lo intimidaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud. Al que le temía era a su tío toga que últimamente buscaba de forma desesperada un nieto, lo emparejaba con toda mujer que veía en una promesa de matrimonio, había algo más a lo que él le temía aparte de su tío desesperado y era… el matrimonio

-sesshomaru, es tu deber como príncipe heredero darme un nie…. Tener un hijo- toga realmente quería seguir con el asunto, mientras que sesshomaru lo ignoraba y se retiraba –kagura, tengo una idea! Mañana daremos una fista! Invita a todas las señoritas casaderas de la región, que no falte ninguna- emocionado koga contaba mentalmente cuantos nietos podría sacar de ese baile, mientras kagura tomaba rapidas notas acerca del baile

-en honor a que su magestad?- pregunto kagura mientras seguía las anotaciones

-en honor a…. en honor a….. no se invéntate algo, lo que sea, di que es mi cumpleaños, o el de fluffy, el de inuyasha no porque se celebro hace dos meses y el de miroku tampoco porque no iria ninguna mujer….- toga siguió con su monologo acerca de que las mujeres le huian a miroku . mientras kagura seguía tomando notas

-algo mas su majestad?-

-no eso es todo, puedes retirarte-

Kagura rapidadmente se retiro para iniciar los preparativos del baile, definitivamente seria una oportunidad única! Los principes y miroku podrían conseguir novias y asi el rey dejaría de asediarla a ella para que le de un nieto! A pesar de que el rey era como un padre para ella y los principes y el vizconde sus hermanos, era algo exasperante que lo unieran en matrimonio con el primer hombre que el rey veía oportuno para ella…. Definitivamente ellos tendrían que conseguir una novia o si no, ella seria la perjudicada y no había nada peor que el rey deseperado por un nieto…

Sesshomaru suspiro resignado mientras ojeaba distaidamente su libro de marx, la desesperación de su padre lo frustraba y lo ponía de mal humor. Su padre, su hermano, su primo y hasta kagura que la creía mas sensata lo atosigaban continuamente con que busque una esposa, por supuesto, no lo harían? En el caso de que el no la consiguiera entonces la presión del rey seria sobre ellos, y todos le temen al matrimonio. Hasta que no apareciera la mujer indicada no se casaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, ninguna mujer lo atraía hasta el punto de querer pasar mucho tiempo con ella…. El matrimonio no era para el, y con este pensamiento siguió leyendo su libro de marx

* * *

><p>Ven? Lo edite mucho, quizás no se parezca en lo absoluto, quite y agregue partes, modifique algunos diálogos pero las circunstancias siguieron siendo las mismas….. ahora que les parece? Quiero saber su opinión realmente, para mi es importante, no hago este fic con fines de lucro, en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, anyway….<p>

Dejen review

xoxo


End file.
